


Cosy

by Potrix



Series: Holding On [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky’s Prosthetic Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Coffee and Snark, Comforting Tony, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Showers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t have it. I was dreaming and I didn’t have it,” Bucky whispers. “It was before they made it. The arm. I didn’t have it and when I woke up it wasn’t working and I didn’t know what to do and panicked and came up here and I’m sorry. Sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the last part was amazing and slightly overwhelming, especially considering what an absolutely underappreciated pairing this is. So thank you, guys, hearing your feedback meant a lot. 
> 
> Once again, feel free to suggest things you’d like to happen, either between Tony and Bucky or the two of them and the rest of the Avengers. Whatever comes to mind, I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out that’s entertaining and fun to read. 
> 
> Also, there is unsafe sex again in this story, so if that isn’t your thing you should probably skip the first five paragraphs of the second part. I didn’t tag it because it’s not bothering me personally and isn’t important to the series. Yet. Just wait until Steve finds out what they’ve been up to, oh boy. I’m talking pamphlets and brochures and Captain America’s disappointed puppy dog eyes.

**Cosy**

* * *

Tony raises himself up onto his elbows and gives a jaw-cracking yawn, blinking blearily at the man hovering at the foot of his bed.

He’d never really expected a repeat or even another mention of their little back alley tryst, had already written it off as a onetime occurrence and been perfectly all right with that. Tony is no stranger to comfort sex, no one in their particular line of work is, and contrary to being traditionally supportive, physical pleasure is actually something he can provide without totally embarrassing himself by blurting stupid, inappropriate things at the most stupid, inappropriate moments.

And if the one in need is a witty twenty-something with clever fingers, full lips and gorgeous blue eyes, well, then Tony sure as hell isn’t going to complain about that. Even if that person apparently believes it’s a good idea to sneak into his penthouse in the middle of the night to watch him sleep.

Thank the programming Gods for JARVIS and his forethought to wake and warn Tony that he’s about to have an uninvited yet not at all unwelcome guest in his bedroom.

Glancing over at the holographic clock display, Tony groans and yawns again for good measure. “You trying to give this old man a heart attack or why are you interrupting my precious beauty sleep?”

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbles sheepishly, using his flesh arm to clutch at the prosthetic one which is hanging limply at his side, glinting in the faint glow of the Arc Reactor.

Tony is up in a sitting position in an instant, worriedly checking Bucky over for any obvious injuries. There hadn’t been anything scheduled mission-wise and the emergency alarms would have woken him, but they live in a tower full of various assassins, spies, super humans and eccentric geniuses and there’s always _something_ going on.

“What happened?” Tony rasps, voice gone dry and hoarse with sudden concern and a surprisingly intense wave of protectiveness? Huh. Interesting, that.

Bucky’s breath hitches, his face crumpling, and Tony quickly scoots down across the bed, swinging his legs over the edge to reach for Bucky who folds himself over Tony, good arm curling around his back and knees coming to rest on the mattress on either side of Tony’s thighs.

“We’ll try and fix it, whatever it is. We’ll try and fix it, honey,” Tony hushes the trembling man, dimly aware of the endearment tumbling out but dismissing it for the moment in favour of rubbing a soothing hand up and down Bucky’s spine while Bucky buries his face in Tony’s shoulder to muffle the pained sobs being ripped out of his throat.

Turning his head, Tony brushes his lips over Bucky’s temple, nosing some of the sweaty hair out of the way, and murmurs, “I got you, babe. I’m right here.”

In for a penny, in for a pound with the nicknames, it seems.

Careful not to jostle the obviously distraught Bucky too much, Tony gathers up the lifeless metal arm for closer inspection, running his fingers over joints and weak spots and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

“It’s stupid,” Bucky manages to hiccup between two shaky breaths, nuzzling Tony’s neck as he shudders through his attempts at composing himself.

“What’s stupid?” Tony prods gently, setting the limb back down to wind both his arms around Bucky, holding him close. “What happened?”

The silence following his question stretches on for so long, Tony would be convinced Bucky fell asleep on him if it weren’t for the occasional sniffle and the nails scratching lightly at the back of his neck, a nervous motion he’s fairly sure Bucky isn’t even fully aware of.

“I didn’t have it. I was dreaming and I didn’t have it,” Bucky whispers eventually and Tony can just see the tip of one ear turning bright red in his peripheral vision. Which he probably shouldn’t find endearing given the current circumstances and Bucky’s distressed state, he silently chastises himself. “It was before they made it. The arm. I didn’t have it and when I woke up it wasn’t working and I didn’t know what to do and panicked and came up here and I’m sorry. Sorry.”

It takes Tony’s sleep-addled brain a moment to catch up, but then he can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, cupping the back of Bucky’s neck to massage out some of the pent up tension. “It’ll come back online. Sometimes the nerves and neurones need a little longer-“

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky snaps, masking hurt and vulnerability with a hefty dose of irritated bitterness. “I’m not stupid.”

Refusing to raise to the bait, Tony presses a chaste kiss to the side of Bucky’s head, hand wandering lower to rub at the always tender shoulder connection between flesh and metal. Bucky gives a low, pleased moan at that, steadily growing more and more boneless against Tony.

“Sorry,” he sniffs, pulling back enough to properly look at Tony who reaches out automatically, lightly touching his thumb to the puffy skin below Bucky’s right eye with a small but all the more genuine smile. “All I do is yell and cry all over you. Not very attractive.”

“Clint threw up on me twice in the span of three weeks once which, yeah. Much worse.” He shudders and Bucky chuckles, just a little, and nudges Tony’s nose with his own. “Don’t worry, I still like you better. Way better. Way, _way_ better.”

“I’d hope so,” Bucky snorts and dives in for a kiss, lips wet and salty, and Tony arches up into the contact with an encouraging hum, hands coming down to briefly squeeze at Bucky’s hips before he wriggles out from underneath him and makes his way back up the bed.

He holds out his arms, indulging his inner child by making exaggerated grabby hands in Bucky’s direction, only to freeze when Bucky hesitates and bites his lower lip, a constricted look on his face.

“Babe?” Tony questions, wincing at the de novo nickname slip-up that doesn’t appear to register with Bucky over whatever turmoil’s already taking place inside his head.

Fucking up without knowing how or why is one of Tony’s specialities, sure, but that doesn’t mean he particularly enjoys whenever it happens.

“Bucky?” he tries again, softer this time as he lets his arms drop down to the bed, twisting his hands into the sheets, fiddling anxiously.

“It’s-“ Bucky starts, cutting himself off and taking a deep and, Tony fears, foreboding breath.

This sounds suspiciously like the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ talk everyone loves and hates in equal measures, depending which end they’re on. Great. Just great. Getting dumped in his own bed in the middle of the night. If a quick fuck in an alley and some guilty fantasies even warrant a break-up.

Tony shifts awkwardly, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment.

“I can’t, I think, not right now,” Bucky stammers out, then groans in frustration before he starts over. “I mean, not tonight? Maybe later? I don’t know, I don’t think I’m up to anything. I shouldn’t have come up here, I guess, but I didn’t know who else-“

He grinds to a halt and oh. _Oh._ Tony’s head snaps up to Bucky straightening up and backing away toward the door, avoiding Tony’s eyes and shuffling his feet as he goes.

“No! No, it’s fine,” Tony reassures him because sex honestly hadn’t been what he was after. Hadn’t even crossed his mind, and isn’t that a testimony to something deep and profound he absolutely does not want to think about right now? “I wasn’t insinuating anything. Just. C’mere? Please?”

Bucky frowns at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing several times in confusion, before he steps closer and gingerly climbs onto the bed, over Tony’s legs until they’re lying side by side.

“Hi,” Tony smiles and steals a brief kiss that turns into two and then three which is totally Bucky’s fault, then pointedly turns around and pulls Bucky’s still non-functioning arm over his waist, settling in against Bucky’s chest.

There’s the slightest touch of lips to his shoulder as Bucky worms his other arm underneath Tony’s pillow and shoves a foot between Tony’s calves, making a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

“Okay?” Tony murmurs quietly and Bucky fumbles along the mattress for Tony’s hand, linking their fingers in reply.

***

Tony wakes up to a blowjob, tangling sleep-heavy fingers into Bucky’s hair with a highly eloquent “Ngh.”

Bucky’s answering laugh vibrates through him and, coupled with the insistent finger nudging between his cheeks, sends him flying over the edge with a strangled cry.

“Morning,” Tony manages through his panting, tugging at Bucky until he slides back up and Tony can lick the remnants of his own taste right out of his mouth, making Bucky groan and twitch against him. Nudging Bucky to move, Tony rolls over onto his stomach, fumbling for the lube in his bedside table and carelessly tossing it at the other man. “Have at it, tiger.”

That startles another laugh out of Bucky, but he dutifully uncaps the tube and goes about preparing Tony, both of them moaning in unison when he finally pushes home in one smooth move.

It’s slow and sweet and Tony arches lazily into Bucky’s thrusts, mumbling encouragements and sighing happily when Bucky comes and spills inside him, forehead pressed against Tony’s shoulder.

The subsequent shower takes at least three times as long as it normally would and includes wandering hands on both sides, but they eventually make their way to the kitchenette where Tony collapses into a chair with a grumbled order for coffee that has Bucky swat at him with the shirt he was about to pull over his head.

 _“Seargant Barnes, Captain Rogers is asking for you,”_ JARVIS announces and Bucky quickly swallows whatever he found in the fridge, giving the door a shove with his butt.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to him,” he decides as he moves over the bar to turn on the coffee maker.

 _“Buck?”_ comes Steve’s voice over the speakers, concern clear in the unusually high pitch of his voice. _“Where are you?”_

“Tony’s apartment.”

Pause. Then, _“At seven in the morning? Why?”_

Which is a justified question, Tony knows, and does a double-take at the clock.

“There was a problem with the arm last night and I ended up falling asleep up here,” Bucky says easily and Tony shoots him an impressed grin at the non-lie, causing Bucky to smirk and throw him a cheeky wink.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Steve asks, still worried, and Bucky rolls his eyes a little, stabbing at, as far as Tony can see, random buttons on the coffee machine.

“Try the second one from the left, big guy,” Tony snorts, earning himself a half-hearted glare.

“Well, excuse me, Mister Billionaire, in my time we used the stove and a pan to brew coffee,” Bucky drawls, cocking an eyebrow and bracing a hand against his hip. “But I suppose that ain’t good enough for your delicate sensibilities, huh?”

 _“I saw him put vanilla in his once,”_ Steve supplies rather unhelpfully and Bucky pulls a face, looking thoroughly disgusted at the mere concept of something that’s not thick, black goo, but finally pushes the right button.

Soldiers, really. Tony raises his chin and sticks his lower lip out in a pout.

“I think you offended him, Stevie,” Bucky says, all feigned sympathy, lifting the now full cup to take a teasing sip.

 _“I won’t be able to live with myself anymore,”_ Steve deadpans and seriously, if only the tabloids knew about this dry, sarcastic version of their beloved Captain Goody Two-Shoes. _“Run later?”_

“Sure, nine-ish?” Bucky agrees and saunters over to Tony, plucking himself down in Tony’s lap and brushing their mouths together.

Steve mentions something about preferring early work-outs and the two of them start bickering, but Tony isn’t listening anymore. He slides an arm around Bucky’s waist and kisses his chest before tucking his head under Bucky’s chin, oddly content despite the distinctive lack of his morning Vanilla Macchiato.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works) or come over to join me in my [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/) shenanigans. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
